Mr Goode's New Nanny
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: When his sister dies, Zach takes in her three kids, not knowing how to take care them. Cammie lost her job and saw Zach's ad about needing a nanny in the newspaper. Full summary in the story. For Princess FaFa's AU challenge.


**This is a story for Princesses FaFa's contest. It's going to be one big, long one-shot. Enjoy!  
>(Shout out to my friend, Lexi, for giving me the names and for some ideas!<strong>

After getting fired from her job, (the law department of Circle of Caven Insurance) Cammie Morgan, desperate for a job, sees an ad in the newspaper about a man needing a nanny.  
><strong>Zach Goode, (only heir to Blackthorne Insurance, his mom's side) has taken in his late sister's kids and has no idea, or time, to take care of them, so he puts an ad in the newspaper for a woman who would want to be their nanny.<strong>  
><strong>After a month, Zach thinks he's falling for Cameron, but his reputation, his job, his girlfriend, and the fact that Cameron is engaged, prevent him from saying so. Will they ever get together?<strong>

**Mr. Goode's New Nanny**

**Zach Pov**

Two months ago, my sister, Grace, died in a car accident. In her and her husband's will, she left me her three kids: Cassie (5), Sam (8), and Alicia (12). Like I said it has been two months and I have _no_ idea how to take care of them!

You see, I'm Zachary J. Goode, only heir to Blackthorne Insurance. (Blackthorne was my mother's maiden name, she and my father died when I was 14. My uncle ran it until he died too. There's a lot of death in my family. My rep in school made kids call me Blackthorne Boy.) I'm 27 years old, I work 10-12 hours a day, well I used to, and I am an orphan like these kids. My friends consist of Grant, Jonas, and Brad, they were my friends through school and they helped me stay on my feet when my patents died. My girlfriend is the beautiful Courtney Bauer, (of Bauer and Bauer Law Firm.)

But anyway, since summer is coming, and I need help with the kids, I put an ad in the paper for a nanny. I wanted someone who liked kids and could take care of them. I wonder what people I would meet...

**Cammie Pov**

I'm Cameron (Cammie to most people) Morgan. I've been engaged to Josh Abrams for the six months. I have a few friends, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenery, who I've known since I was a baby. I was really close to Macey, whose parents took me in when my mom left when I was 14, and my dad went to war when I was 16. I'm 24 (I skipped a year of school) and I live in a small apartment a few blocks away from work.

I walked out of my coffee shop with two cups of coffee, one for me and one for my fiancé, Josh. He and I both work at Circle of Caven (COC) Insurance. He is a manager and I work in the law department. Today I had a big case. If I won this case, it would mean Bauer Law Firm would give us a million dollars. Of course I would make less money but Josh would make more so we'll both win by the wedding. Two months ago, my client, Harvey Brown, crashed into another car, killing three out of the four people in the other car. He claims that his breaks didn't work and couldn't stop the car.

But after a detailed process of the car, the latest car fixes, and a background check, Mr. Brown was proven guilty. He was charged with triple homicide and is sentenced to prison for life. After he was convicted, he admitted hating the people in the car, but he claimed he didn't try to kill them. I believed him, but there was nothing to do to prove him guilty.

Today, I ruined a man's life.  
>Today, I ruined the chances of Bauer giving the COC a million dollars.<br>Today, I lost my job.

When I got home, I took off my work clothes and put on jeans and a sweatshirt. I processed what happened today. I thought about my relationship with Josh. To take my mind off things, I walked to the diner across the street and ordered a chocolate sundae. I picked up a newspaper and read the ads. The ads consisted of about ten animal adoptions, 4 donations for organizations, and 25 jobs. I read them and one caught my eye.

**FOR: **_Zachary J. Goode, CEO of Blackthorne Insurance_**  
>NEEDED: <strong>_Nanny for Alicia, 12; Samuel, 8; and Cassandra, 5_**  
>PREFERED ABILITIES: <strong>_Kind, fair, patient, likes kids, cook, clean, between the ages of 16 and 45_**  
>MUST NOT: <strong>Have a smoking/ drinking/ drug problem**  
>PLEASE CALL: <strong>_672-864-2956 to get the information to give an application._

I called right away and the receptionist gave me the e-mail address to send in an application. I paid for my sundae and left to go to my little apartment. I spent the next hour or so making up an application. After I sent it, I checked out Zachary Goode, Josh's main opponent. He actually seemed like a pretty decent guy. He took in his sister's kids after a car accident two months ago, that sounds familiar. It was 10:30-ish by the time I was done so I went to bed, alone for the first time in a while.

**Zach Pov**

I had gotten over a hundred applications sent to my office in the course of the week. I excluded those older than thirty-five even though I said forty-five, mostly because Sam says he doesn't want an old nanny. I did background checks on all of them and excluded those with criminal records, recorded anger issues, or they have questionably loyalty (like if they cheated on their spouse.) I excluded men too, I don't know why but I felt really uncomfortable with the thought of another guy taking care of the kids.

Three women stuck out.  
>Mary Evans, 16, had a very good experience babysitting, but she is pregnant and I didn't want her to be stressed, plus I wouldn't think her parents would be comfortable with it.<br>Patricia Jerrison, 32, was a 3rd grade teacher, but she was recently divorced and I didn't know why so I didn't want the kids to be exposed to an angry woman.  
>The last one was Cameron Morgan, 24. She had a very impressive résumé. She worked as a lawyer at COC and won most of her cases. I was a little afraid but it said she was 'relieved for failure,' according to Josh Abrams, her supervisor, so I wasn't worried much. I decided to give her a call about the job.<p>

_**Zach**_/_Cammie_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi, this is Zach Goode, is this Cameron Morgan?"**

"_Yes, is this about the nanny job?" _

"**Yes."**

"_Did I get it?" _

"**Not yet, I have some more questions for you."**

"_Okay, ask away." _

"**Okay, first, where are you currently employed?" **I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her side of the story.

"_Well I used to work at Circle of Caven Insurance." _

"**Used to?"**

"_Yes, I was fired last week because I lost the case?" _

"**What was it about?" **

"_Well as you know I cannot tell you the details of the case, but I can tell you that my client had too much proof against him. He said he didn't do the crime, and I believed him, but like I said there was too much against him." _

"**I do know the client restrictions and I'm impressed you believed him. You seem to see the good in people." **

"_Thank you Mr. Goode."_ I didn't know whether to tell her to call me Zach, but to keep things professional, I said nothing. 

"**Where do you live, like house or apartment?" **

"_I live in an apartment. Well, I might not be living there for long. Since I am unemployed, I don't have much money to pay next month's rent." _

"**Okay, well if I'm impressed then you will have enough, I promise. Now Cameron, are you in a relationship?" I didn't know where the question came from but I was curious. **

"_Um, I'm sorry but how is that relevant?"_ I thought up a reason.

"**Well I wanted to know if you would be distracted at any point." **

"_Okay, well I am engaged but he will not be a distraction," _she said quieter.

"**Okay, good to know... Can you swim?" **

"_Yes, I am a life guard at the public pool and I've taught swimming lessons in the summer since high school." _

"**So you will be willing to teach Sam and Cassie how to swim?" **

"_Of course! I mean, yes I would."_ I laughed (on the inside) at her excitement.

"**Great, well I'm impressed... When could you come and meet the kids?" **

"_Anytime! I mean, whenever is most convenient for you."_ Again, I laughed on the inside.

"**Okay, how about tomorrow at around 10:30?" **

"_Yeah, sure, that'd be great." _

"**Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. I live at the last house on Blackthorne Boulevard." **

"_I'll see you then, goodbye Mr. Goode." _

"**Goodbye Cameron."** She hung up first. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cameron coming. I looked up her records and I saw her high school graduation picture. At 17, she was a... good looking girl. It was almost 3 o'clock so I left the office to pick the kids up. Next month school would let out for the summer so I needed a nanny soon.

When we got home, I showed them the picture of Cameron, I printed it out.

"She's pretty," Cassie said. Sam agreed. Sam has started to become a little 8 year old player, kind of like I was.

"Yeah, well she is going to be your guys' nanny. She'll take care of you while I'm away and she'll teach you two," I said towards Sam and Cassie, "how to swim. She is coming tomorrow to meet you guys," I said, trying to make them excited about her. Sam and Cassy were, but Alicia wasn't.

After dinner, mac-in-cheese, I told Alicia to wait for me in the rec. room while I put the little two in their rooms. After I read Cassie _'Good Night Moon'_ and a chapter of _'The Magician's Nephew'_ to Sam, I said good night and walked downstairs to talk with Alicia. She was on the blue loveseat, looking at a photo album. I sat down next to her she I saw she was crying.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" I asked although I probably knew the answer.

"I just miss Mom and Dad. You—you're great, but you can't replace them. And I don't want some girl ten years older than me try to become my mom," she said as she wiped her face.

"She won't replace her, and I wouldn't think of having you call me Dad. Besides, I'm going to ask Courtney to marry me soon so-"

"What!"

"_So _you will have a permanent woman to look up to," I said, trying to make things better. It didn't. She seemed to get more upset and I hugged her. I didn't want to see her even more upset, so I dropped the subject. After I got her in her room, I picked up the house a bit to impress Cameron. I saw the album she was looking at. It was of her parents on their wedding day. I closed it up when I saw the picture of Grace in her dress and me next to her, walking down the aisle. I gave her away to Caleb since our father passed away when I was 14, she would have been 12 at the time, just like Alicia is now. That was the happiest day of both our lives, the wedding, not when he died.

I went to bed right after that, thinking of what Cameron looked like now.

**Cammie Pov**

I woke up at 5:45 out of habit the next morning. I took a long, hot shower then put on a light gray skirt and matching jacket. Under the jacket was a dark blue top. I put on a little make-up and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I got into my old Gallagher SUV and drove, across the street, to get coffee and a donut. Gallagher was a small car dealership in Roseville a while back and my dad bought it for me when I was 17 when I graduated high school. I ate on the road during the 45 minute drive across town. I decided that I would act better, older. I thought about the guy who almost hit me today. I mean, I was wearing a bright pink tank-top and green spandex, you'd think he'd see me! I quickly put the thought out of my mind and focused on driving.

When I got to Blackthorne Boulevard and drove all the way to the end, I realized that his "house" wasn't a house at all! It was a mansion! A huge, four story, about half-of-a-block "house!" I rolled my eyes and parked on the side of the street across the street from the "house." When I got out, I straightened my skirt and prepared myself for the worst. _'I bet they have an old butler to open the door for them,'_ I thought. I had heard from Josh that they fired a guy because he forgot to put the spoons on the left instead of the right. Josh! I quick pulled out my phone and called him. I got nothing but voicemail, like it has been for the last week. I put my phone in my purse, locked my car, and walked up to the "house."

I rang the doorbell and I good looking guy opened it. I guess they _do_ have a butler. But this guy was different.

"You must be Cameron," he said. I nodded.

"Yup, I'm here for the nanny job," I said as I looked at him. He was wearing jeans and an old tee-shirt, his hair was messed up, like he just got up. He just looked at me for a moment before saying,

"Oh, come in, please," he said and stepped aside to let me through. I had to hold in my gasp when I saw the inside. It was clean (except for a few toys I could see in the living room), beautiful, and looked even bigger than the outside! I quickly snapped my head from the ceiling of the foyer, where there were windows letting the light show through.

"I like the windows up there," I said stupidly. He smirked.

"Yes, they were Mrs. Goode's idea. She loved the light. There are windows in most of the rooms here," he informed me. I nodded. Then an important question popped into my head.

"Where's Mr. Goode? Is he working?" He chuckled.

"No I went to work this morning so I would be able to meet you. Hi, I'm Zachary Goode," he said holding out his hand. I raised my eyebrows and shook his hand.

"Well, welcome to my home. I will give you a tour," he said with a professional face and started walking.

"Okay, the kids get out early so I would like you to make then a snack for when we get back, okay?" I nodded and he put his coat on. "Goodbye Cameron, I'll see you when I get back," he said and smiled a little as he opened the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Goode," I replied and then he left. The kids go to school 20 minutes away. I started making my favorite snack, peanut butter on celery with chocolate chips as ants. Then I pick up a little before they got back.

**Zach Pov**

When we got home, I was amazed. Everything was clean! I looked at the rec. room and it was spotless. Cameron came down the hall from the kitchen. Her hair was a little messed up and she looked a little tired.

"Thank you, Cameron, I didn't expect you to clean while I was gone," I said, smiling at her. She shrugged back.

"Well, you were gone for over half an hour, what was I supposed to do?" She asked half serious, half joking. I shrugged and looked at the kids. "Okay kids, this is Cameron Morgan. Cameron, this is Cassie," I said and Cassie waved, "Sam," Sam was looking at her, he looked a little disappointed, "and Alicia." I concluded and Alicia gave no emotion. Cameron smiled and asked them how old they were.

"I'm 8!" Sam said proudly. "I five yees owld," Cassie said and showed Cameron all of her fingers on her right hand. Cameron smiled. Alicia was looked around the room and I nudged her. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'm twelve."

"Well, I'm 24," Cameron said and she knelt before Sam. "That's old, isn't?" I smiled at his face.

"Yeah, but at least you're not as old as Uncle Zach! He's like 40!" Sam said pointing at me. 'Do I really look that old?'

"Well for your information little guy, I'm only 27. That's only three years older than Cameron," I said bending down next to Cameron. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Then she crawled, crawled, over to Cassie.

"Hey Cassie, how are you?" She asked. Cassy giggled.

"I good, you're pwiddy," she said adorably. Cameron smiled and thanked her. She got up, brushed off her skirt and walked over to Alicia.

"Hey," Cameron said, arms crossed casually while standing next to Alicia, who raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Um, hi," she said and Cameron bent down a little and looked at Alicia's face. "Okay, what are you doing?" She asked and stepped back. Cameron smiled.

"Are you wearing make-up?" She asked. Alicia blushed and nodded. "I thought so. When you put the foundation on, put some under your chin and a little on your neck, that way it blends more," she instructed and Alicia cracked a smile but hid it, trying to be cool. That was the first time I've seen her really smile since she's been here. "Well, I made a snack, so if you would follow me," she said and the kids followed her while I walked up to my room and pulled out Cameron's picture from my desk. She looked younger in it. I guess six years will do that to you. I took a closer look at it and she was wearing a ring on her left hand, the same ring she was wearing today. '_Who's engaged for six years?'_

When I returned down stairs, the kids were munching on celery sticks and Cassy had peanut butter all over her face. Cameron turned around and saw her. She laughed and took a napkin and wiped it off. There was one left so I picked it up and ate it. I smiled at the memories of my mom making this same treat.

"Do you like it?" Cameron asked. I nodded and smiled, knowing peanut butter covered my teeth. She laughed and walked over to the counter and grabbed a rag. She told the kids they could go play in the rec. room while she cleaned up. She started scrubbing the counter where Cassie smothered herself with peanut butter. I grabbed a rag and helped.

"No, it's okay, I can do it," she said and took the rag from my hands. I snatched it back.

"No, it's a way to get the kitchen clean and a way to talk to you," I said and she stopped working.

"Oh, is it about the make-up thing? I wasn't sure if I should have done that, sorry," she said and looked guilty.

"Oh no, that's not it at all! It was a good tip. Anyway, I made a good decision to hire you. You made Alicia smile and she hasn't done that in a while. You made them a great snack, you picked up even though you didn't have to. You are a great nanny." I said and she blushed. "When you get your things gathered up you can move into your new room.

"What do you mean, 'your new room'?" She asked. I smiled at her confusion.

"Well I must have forgotten to tell you over the phone last night. I know you live 45 minutes away so I think it would be best you live in one of the guest rooms," I explained calmly.

"How do you know that?" She asked. I got a little nervous because she would know I called to ask about her.

"Well, after I got your application, I called your old supervisor, Josh Abrams," I said.

"Oh, okay, what did he say about me?" _She_ looked nervous now.

"He said that you were 'relieved for failure,' but I won't hold it against you," I said and started walking again.

"So, that's all he said about me nothing more?" She asked, catching up to me. I was confused and concerned and turned around.

"No, why, is there something I should know?" I asked. She seemed to be back to normal.

"Nope, just wondering," she said and I showed her to her room. She looked around and thanked me.

"When should I bring my stuff, tonight or tomorrow?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Come back tomorrow morning with your things. Be here by 7:00 if possible to take the kids to school, okay?" I asked. The kids didn't have school tomorrow, but I wanted to see if she'd be up to it. She was.

"Okay, well goodnight," she said and grabbed her coat and purse and opened the door to leave.

"Here, let me walk you out," I said. She looked surprised but she nodded. We walked out and I thanked her for coming and helping me with the kids. Then I saw her car.

"Nice car," I said sarcastically. She sighed and nodded.

"Well it's not the best car in the world, but I like it," she said and opened the door while I checked out the car. It was rusty and when she turned the key it growled before actually turning on.

"Man, a Gallagher car? I haven't seen one of these in forever!"

"Yeah, well my mom got it for me before I got my license and I just don't have the heart to get rid of it," she said smiling. I walked back to her door.

"I could fix it up for you if you want, it shouldn't hesitate like that when you turn it on," I offered.

"That would be great, thanks," she said smiling. Then her phone rang. When she pulled it out of her purse and smiled but it turned to a frightened frown. "I've got to take this, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and shut her door. She answered the phone and drove away.

"See you tomorrow Cameron," I said quietly to the retreating car. I put my hands in my pockets and walked back to my house. I walked through the hallways, examining all that happened there. I passed the spot where my sister broke my mom's favorite flower vase, (well I did that, but no one knows it, not even Grace, or at least she didn't) the spot where I fell and broke my arm. The spot where my mom threatened to leave my dad... the spot he said he'd do anything to get her back. The spot where they renewed their vows and more happened in my house.

I wondered if the walls could talk, what stories they would tell. I knew my mom kept track of the events that happened in a book, a book given to me on her death bed, and I continued it. I put down the days of our, me and my sister, graduations, Grace's wedding, her kids, and her death. That night, I finally put in that the kids were living with me and that I met Cameron Morgan, our new nanny. She looked more mature now than in the picture. She had her hair down, that must be it.

I walked upstairs to tuck in the kids. I read Cinderella to Cassie tonight, the next two chapters of The Magician's Nephew to Sam, and they both said the same thing: they liked Cameron. I smiled at them and said goodnight. When I got to Alicia's room, she was waiting for me. She looked like my sister when we were younger and I made her mad.

"Why did you lie to Cameron?"

"What do you mean? I never lied to her," I said.

"No, you said you needed her to take us to school tomorrow. We don't have school tomorrow," she said, just like her mom would. I looked at the ground.

"Well I wanted to see if she would be able to handle waking up early enough," I said. She raised her eye brows.

"Yup, sure," she said and walked towards her bed, but I grabbed her arm.

"Now wait a minute! What are you talking about?" I asked, really curious about it.

"Oh come on, I think you just want her to come over so you see her more. You like her," she said with a serious face on that reminded me of my dad.

"You know that I do not like her, I like Courtney, and I'm going to ask her to marry me. Courtney, not Cameron, I mean," I said and she wasn't happy with the idea.

"I don't like Courtney! I've told you that a million times!" She yelled.

"Well you aren't the one proposing to her, I am!" I yelled back, mature, I know. She covered her head with her blankets. "Good night, Alicia," I said and walked out of her room. I did take her words to heart though, I decided to call Cameron and tell her there's no school tomorrow.

_**Zach**_/_Cammie_

"_*Sniff* hello?"_ A sad voice on the other end asked.

"_**Hey, Cameron, it's Zach, what's wrong?"**_ I asked.

"_Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just that, *sniff* Josh, my fiancé, he said that he might cancel our wedding,"_ and she started crying. A pain rang through my heart as I listened to her.

"_**Well, um, do you need me to come over?"**_ I asked. She laughed without humor.

"_No, I just want to be alone. But I will be there by 7 o'clock tomorrow,"_ she said, getting control of her voice again.

"_**Oh yeah, that's why I called. The kids don't have school tomorrow, I forgot when I told you,"**_ I said half true.

"_Oh, well I'll be there by 10-ish then,"_ she said. _"I just need to tell… Josh I'm moving..."_ she said crying again. We spent the next 20 minutes just talking about our relationships. I told her I was proposing but how I wasn't sure it was a good idea. She said Josh had moved the wedding farther away. By the time we said goodbye, I realized that she had stopped crying, and I was happy.

"_**Well, goodnight Cameron,"**_ I said. She hesitated but spoke quick enough.

"_Goodnight, Mr. Goode, and thank you for listening,"_ she said. I nodded to myself.

"_**No problem," **_I said.

"_Bye."_

"_**Bye," **_I said and the call ended. I walked to my old room from when I was a kid and cleaned it. That's where Cameron would be staying. I thought that I should so she isn't disappointed by it tomorrow. When I was done, it looked like it did years ago. I left and closed the door behind me when I left and walked down the hall to my room, which was my parents' old room.

When I got into bed, I thought of what Cameron and I talked about. I didn't even realize that I was having second thoughts about Courtney until I talked about it with Cameron. I wonder if she gets tired of people calling her Cameron all the time. I wonder if they ever call her something else, like a nickname... Well I think she needs a nickname for me, or is that too weird, too creepy. I closed my eyes and thought of possible names for her. I fell asleep at exactly the moment I figured it out.

**Cammie Pov**

When I woke up the next day, I remembered Mr. Goode's phone call yesterday. He helped me feel better after the Josh told me about the wedding thing. I decided to put it out of my mind and I started packing up my things. I, still wearing my pajamas, loaded all my belongings into my car and when I got back inside, I decided to call Josh. I didn't get anything but voicemail so I hung up, thought of what to say, and dialed again.

"Hey Josh, it's Cammie, or I guess you already knew that. I got a job yesterday, before you called me. It's a nanny job for Zachary Goode's nieces and nephew. I will be living there for, well I guess until they don't need me. I know it's odd for me to be living in another man's house, but the kids live with him and it's about 45 minutes away so he thought that the best thing would be for me to live with them. And since you moved the date back, you shouldn't have a problem with me not worrying about the wedding. Please call me whenever you can. Love you, bye," and I hung up.

I got dressed in a nice shirt and skirt. _I've got to remember to ask him what I should wear._ When I was completely done, I called my landlord and told him that I would be gone for a while so he could put the room up for sale. He didn't ask for my key so I kept it for possible needs in the future. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 9 o'clock so I stopped for coffee on the way. When I got to the house, Mr. Goode was there to greet me.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl," he said, smirking. I nodded, not realizing what he had said. When I did, I looked at him questionably. "You know, you have a Gallagher car... you're a girl... Gallagher Girl…" he said, explaining it to me. I understood and smiled.

"Thanks, good morning to you too. Hey, do you think you could help me unload my things?" I asked.

"Of course, why do you think I was waiting out here?" He said and walked to the back of my car. I unlocked the back and we started moving my things to his house. In the foyer, I looked up at the ceiling to see the windows. I loved those windows. I always wanted windows like that in my room when I was younger, but it never happened, mostly because my mom didn't like to look at the sun in the mornings after parties at her friends' houses.

I followed Mr. Goode to my room. It was up a wide flight of stairs, down the hall from Cassie's room. My room was beautiful. The bed had purple blankets and grey pillows. The walls were light blue with a black stripe through the middle. It looked new, but old at the same time. My favorite part was the windows in the ceiling.

I turned to Mr. Goode and smiled. "Thank you, I love the room." He returned the smile and put four of the eight bags I brought. I put down the two I was caring and we went back out to get the remaining three bags. When I was all settled in, it was about lunch time, so I started making my mom's special egg sandwiches. I had fried the eggs and toasted the bread on the stove, mixed the cheese, garlic, tomatoes, and pepper in a bowl ready to be put on top of the sandwiches when they're done. Cassie walked over to the stove, hands reaching towards it. I grabbed her and put her in her highchair.

"Cassie, when the stove is on, don't get near it. It you do, your hands will get bad boo-boos, okay?" I said smiling a little. She smiled too and nodded.

"No stove," she said and I nodded and smiled.

"Good girl, now, would you like to help me?" She nodded eagerly. "Okay, I need you to stir this," I said moving the bowl of topping towards her. "Can you do it?" I asked and she nodded and reached for it. I gave her a big spoon and she stirred like there was no tomorrow. The timer went off and I put the pieces of toast in the plates, put the eggs on the toast, turned the stove off, and moved the plates to the counter. Cassie had already mixed the topping to perfection so I put it on the sandwiched, got the milk out, and called them to lunch. In all, it took about 20-ish minutes. Sam and Alicia came down but Mr. Goode didn't.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get your uncle, I'll be right back," I said and they nodded, their mouths filled with my sandwiches. I walked up the stairs. My bun fell apart when I was unpacking so before I knocked on his door, I put it up quickly. I knocked on his door and he said, "Come it." So I did. I opened the door and saw him doing paper work. He looked up.

"Hi, lunch is ready," I told him. He nodded and put the papers in a briefcase.

"Cameron, can I get your advice of something?" He asked.

"Well that depends on the 'something,' I said. He smirked and sat on his bed. I followed and sat next to him.

"Well, I'm dating Courtney Bauer-"

"Of Bauer and Bauer Law Firm?" I asked. He nodded.

"Anyway, I've been dating her for a while and I... I want to propose to her," he said. I wanted to 'Aw' but at the same time, I felt weird about it.

"Okay, so why do you need my help? I asked. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Well, I just don't know... how. Like, I can't picture it in my head what to do," he said. I nodded.

"So, do you want me to help you to propose or do you just need an idea?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know... Both I guess," he said. "Okay, I think that if I knew what she wanted me to do it would be better." I nodded once again.

"Well, I could meet her and see what she's like," I suggested. He perked up.

"Sure! That's a great idea," he said, smiling. I smiled with him and I stood up.

"I better check on the kids," I said and walked toward the door.

"Okay, I'll call Court right now. I'll be down in a minute," he said. I nodded and walked down the hall and downstairs to check on the kids. They were behaving just fine. A minute later, Mr. Goode came down and announced to us that Courtney was coming to dinner in a month when her business trip got done. After that, we played games outside, we went to the park, and Mr. Goode and I worked together to put the kids to bed.

**Third Person**

_**The rest of the month went smoothly, a little bickering between Alicia and Sam, Cassie cried before naps and bedtime for the first few nights of summer, but they, Cammie & Zach, realized after a few days that when you sing to her, she falls asleep quickly. Cassie and Sam are great swimmers too. Cammie told the kids they could call her Cammie, but she didn't tell Zach, she liked how he was the only one to call her Cameron anymore.**_

_**Once when they were all shopping in town, one old lady told them they were the cutest family she's seen in a while. Zach and Cammie played along and thanked her.**_

_**Zach and Cammie have gotten closer in the month she worked for them. They would have been the perfect family the old lady saw them as if he would something: If he asked Cammie to marry him, instead of Courtney. But he knew that breaking up with Courtney would be dangerous for the company. He was confused, but he ignored it, well, until the day Courtney called and asked him what she should wear, casual or formal clothes for dinner tomorrow. Cammie said either would be fine. So Courtney picked Formal, much to Cammie's dismay.**_

_**Cammie and Josh talked more and he had just come back from a conference in Maui, and Zach let her invite him to the dinner too.**_

**Zach Pov**

It has been a month since Gallagher Girl—I mean—Cameron, started working for us. The kids love her. I think I might too, but that's probably because I haven't seen Courtney in a while. I was in my room, putting on my suit, when Cameron knocked on my door. I knew it was her because of the knocked she used, *knock* *pause* *knock, knock, knock*

"Come in," I said and she came in, wearing only a robe, and holding up two dresses.

"Okay, I know this might be a really inappropriate thing to ask a boss, but which would look better?" She said, holding up the two dresses to herself. One was light yellow, the other was dark blue. I shrugged and pointed at the blue one. She smiled, thanked me, and walked out the door. I called her name.

"Cameron! Can you come back, please?" She entered my room, looking worried. "I need to talk to you about something, very, very, important," I said, walking up to her, frowning. She looked scared. "Which one, the blue or green?" I asked, holding up two ties and smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"The green one, it goes better with your eyes," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded.

"That's what I'm here for," she sighed sarcastically. I grabbed her hand as she walked away.

"No, I mean thanks for setting this up, it means a lot to me," I said. She looked at our hands, which I didn't let go of, and back at me. "You're a great friend," I said and gave her a hug. She hugged back, but I felt she didn't want to, so I let go.

"I'm going to finish making the food," she said and walked quickly out the door. I sat on my bed, shaking my head at my stupidity. I tied my tie and helped the kids with their outfits, except Alicia, Cameron helped her already.

When the doorbell rang, I answered it, thinking it was Courtney, but it was Josh.

"Hey, Zach, I haven't seen you in a while," Josh said and he put his hand out for me to shake.

"Yes, you're Jimmy, right?" I said, shaking his hand. He looked confused.

"I'm Josh, unless Cammie's invited someone else," he said seriously. _He calls her Cammie, I wonder if I should... _I invited my rival into my house, showing him to the kitchen.

"Cameron will be down in a minute, she went upstairs to change," Alicia said as she set the table with Sam.

"Okay, thanks. Alicia, Sam, this is Mr. Abrams," I said. They nodded to acknowledge his presence and kept setting the table. I watched him as he looked around my house, obviously jealous. I smirked at that. The doorbell rang again, this time I knew it was Courtney. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Zachy, I've missed you," she said, batting her eyes. I smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. She pulled out of it and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat, I pulled away, thinking it was Cameron, but it was just Josh.

"Oh, who's this?" Courtney asked. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Josh Abrams, of the Circle of Caven. He's Cameron's fiancé," I said. I didn't mention my knowledge of them being engaged for six years, mostly because no one knew I knew.

"Oh, hi Josh, I'm Courtney Bauer," she said smiling and they shook hands. Josh was smiling weirdly and for some reason I really wanted to punch him, _I wonder why..._ Then Cameron walked down the stairs in the front hall. Her blue dress made her look... well for lack of a better word: hot. She smiled at me and then looked at Courtney and Josh, who were looking at her in opposite ways; Josh was standing there with his mouth open and he looked dumbstruck. Courtney, on the other hand, was looking at her with anger.

"You look... totally hot Cam," Josh said as he walked over and they kissed. _'Totally hot, what kind of compliment is that?' _I rolled my eyes and watched Cameron and Court shake hands.

"I'm Courtney, Zach's girlfriend," Court said snobbishly. I raised my eyebrows, not because of Courtney (I was used to that) but of Cameron's response.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cameron, well, my friends call me Cammie or Cam, but it doesn't really matter what you call me I guess," she said. I smirked at them. "Well, dinner's ready, the kids were a big help," she said to me. I smiled at her, but I felt bad since she said her_ friends_ called her Cammie or Cam, but I don't call her that. _Does that mean I'm not her friend?_

"They really do like you, you know," I whispered. She giggled and walked ahead of me to the kitchen. Then Courtney grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. "What?" I asked.

"What was that? I thought when you were getting a nanny for the monsters you'd pick an ugly one!" She whisper-yelled at me. I shrugged, hiding my anger.

"She's qualified, she's great with the kids, and we've become good friends. I don't see the problem," I said, defending my friend, and started walking.

"Well, if I ever move in here, she's getting fired," she said and walked fast to the dining room. I controlled my emotions enough to go to the kitchen. I saw Cameron and Josh kissing by the stove so I cleared my throat. Cameron looked at me and walked over to the counter to get the bowl of fruit. That left me and Josh alone.

"Man, she's something, isn't she?" He said and walked over to me. "Just remember, she's _my_ fiancée, not yours," he said and walked to the dining room as well. I bit my lip and grabbed the last dish from the counter. This will be an awkward night.

***Time Skip***

Once dinner was over and the kids simmered down, Cameron came by me.

"Hey, could I have the night off, Josh wanted to spend some alone time together," she said, blushing a bit.

"Of course, you haven't had a day off since you got here. Have fun," I said professionally. She smiled and thanked me. She walked back over to Josh and told him. He looked at her and grinned. I had a feeling that something would be happening tonight, something Cameron didn't want me to know about. After they left, Courtney and I put the kids to bed. This was the first time for Courtney and I could tell she wasn't too thrilled about it. I told her to help Cassie into her pajamas, read her _Goodnight Moon_, and to read Sam another chapter while I talked to Alicia. This is how Cammie and I put them to bed every night.

"Hey," I said as I walked into her room. She looked up from her computer. She was typing something, but school ended two weeks ago so she wouldn't be writing a paper.

"Hey," she replied, closing out of whatever she was doing.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked, wanting to know her answer. She rolled her eyes.

"Zach, I know you know how I feel about Courtney, I don't like her and I know she doesn't like us. I heard her talking on her phone once about sending us all off to different boarding schools when we get old enough," she said, glaring off into space, as if to Courtney.

"Now Alicia—"

"Don't you 'now Alicia' me! You know she doesn't like us! I bet she's just using you..." she said glaring at me now. She crossed the line.

"Alicia Grace Matthews! You will not talk to me like that!" I yelled at her, instantly feeling bad about it, but that didn't stop me. "And you will not talk that way about Courtney! Would you talk that way about Cameron behind her back?" I asked more calm. She had tears in her eyes, but she stood her ground, just like her mom would.

"No, I wouldn't," she admitted quietly, "but that's because I like Cammie! She's fun and she loves us kids! Courtney couldn't care less!" She yelled and laid on her bed. I wanted to apologize, but I thought she would take advantage of me for being weak, so I just turned around and walked towards her door.

"No computer for three days, and you do not have permission to ride your bike over to Sarah's house until you accept me proposing to Courtney," I said and walked away before I could hear her oppose it. But I didn't miss her yell,

"I hate you!" I don't think anyone in the house missed it. I hate being a mean father. Yes, I know I said father. These kids... it's only been a month but I kind of wish they were my kids, well I guess they are now. I went to check on Cassie to find her in bed, crying. I walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Shh, what's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled and looked at me with her mom's eyes.

"Courtney put my pajamas on and read me _Goodnight Moon_," she said sadly. I was confused.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. Then she started crying again.

"She wasn't Cammie!" she wailed and cried harder. I was surprised at how Alicia and Cassie have gotten so attached.

"No, Cammie went home with Josh," I said, saying Cammie for the first time, surprisingly.

"Why?" She asked. That, now-a-days, was her favorite word.

"Because she's going to get married to him soon," I said calmly. She looked confused, like I probably looked a minute ago.

"I thought you two were married?" She said. I shook my head.

"No, we're not married, she just lives with us to take care of you," I said, amused at the message Cassie got from us.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later, right now, its bedtime," I said, putting her down in her bed. She went to sleep shortly after that. I walked over to Sam's room to see Sam looking bored while Courtney read _The Magician's Nephew_ without feeling, just a fast, monotone voice that obviously wanted to be elsewhere. I watched as Sam stopped her.

"Courtney, it's okay, you don't have to read to me. I'm tired anyway," he said, pretending to yawn. She smiled.

"Okay, goodnight little one," she said and left, passing me in the process. "Coming?" she asked. I nodded.

"In a minute," I replied and walked towards a sad Sam. "Hey," I said as I sat down next to him. "What's wrong buddy?" He looked up.

"Nothing, it's just, I miss Cammie already," he said, pouting.

"Why, she's coming back tomorrow," I said.

"I know… Courtney really sucks at reading," he said, laughing. I smiled.

"Do you like Cammie better too?" I asked, knowing what he'd say.

"No," he said, shocking me, "I love her! She is the coolest! Yesterday, she said she'd take me to the park to ride bikes with me sometime. I like her, a lot," he said, and I smiled.

"So, you like Cammie better?" I said, pretending to be clueless. His eyes opened wide.

"Of course!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Okay, tomorrow, Cameron will be back so you can finish the chapter then. Now, it's time for bed," I said and he got into bed. I was walking out when he said,

"Zach?" I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Who do you like better, Cammie or Courtney?" He asked. That question had been on my mind for the last month.

"Um, I don't know... I guess I like Cammie better," I said. I hoped Courtney didn't hear me.

"Good, I'd like it if you two were my parents," he said, drifting off to sleep. I murmured, "Me too," and I turned off the lights and walked to my bedroom down the hall and around the corner. I opened the door to Courtney sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I said as I walked toward her. She stood up and walked over to me. She took off my jacket and untied my tie.

"So, how did I do with the monsters?" She asked. I shrugged as she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"You did... okay. But the kids seem to have gotten pretty attached to Cameron," I said, hoping to make her jealous and so she would stop.

"What? I knew they would... Well next year you won't need her," she said. We sat on my bed and she was finished unbuttoning my shirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She pushed me backwards and we laid on the bed, her arms around me.

"Zach, let's get married," she said. I raised my eyebrows. I looked at the clock and realized it had been only three hours ago that Cameron and I were in my room, and a month since I asked her to help me to propose to Courtney.

"_You_ want to marry _me_?" I asked.

"Of course, we've been dating for almost a year, why not?" She said. I bit my lip.

"Um, well..." I knew she didn't like it.

"'Well' what? Why don't you want to marry me?" She asked, getting really defensive.

"_Well_, the kids, they don't seem to like you. And I've grown to respect them, and love them. If they don't like you, then why should I marry you if they won't listen to you or do... anything," I said. She sat up and got off my bed. She looked at me like I was a monster.

"You asshole!" She screeched.

"Courtney," I said, sitting up, trying to calm her down, "I'm saving you a marriage of horrible things. Would you really want to have Cassie, Sam, and Alicia as your kids? I'm sorry for saying this, but they do _not_ like you. Cassie is super attached to Cameron, Sam likes how she wants to hang out with him, and Alicia just hates you. I'm sorry, but we're over, you don't like them, they don't like you, and I love them," I said, feeling bad, but good at the same time.

"And her," she said. "What?" I asked. She looked at me with daggers.

"You're breaking up with me because of Cameron, aren't you? This has nothing to do with the kids. You are such a... never mind, you're not worth my hate," she said and she stormed out of my room. I followed her to the foyer, to make sure she left.

"Oh, and by the way, that wasn't a business meeting I went to, I was with Josh the whole time," she said smiling disgustingly. "Including at night, well, especially at night," she said and she walked out, laughing to herself.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe she was sleeping with him! Oh God, Cammie!" I said to myself. I tried calling her phone, but there was no answer. I didn't know what to do. I guess I'd have to wait until tomorrow.

**Cammie Pov**

Josh told he loved me more than ever. I knew what was going to happen that night, I knew what _he_ wanted to do. I told him after we get married. He then took off everything but his boxers. He said this would be like it, but I would stay 'pure.' I agreed and stripped down to my bra and underwear. We got into his bed and...

Afterwards, I laid in bed, feeling sick. Not _'I need a doctor'_ sick, more like guilty sick. _Why do I feel like this? Why did I just do that with Josh? _I'm still 'pure' but I felt so guilty.

***Time Skip***

The next morning, I left a note for Josh saying I was going to work, got dressed in clothes I had given Josh to keep for me there, and left. I took a taxi and when I got to their house, I saw Mr. Goode working on my car, which I had left last night. I pair my fair and walked over to Mr. Goode.

"Hey," I said to him. He rolled out from under my car.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he said, looking happy. Then it looked kind of sad. "How was your night?" he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Well, it was okay, I guess. I stayed up most of the night thinking though," I said. He nodded and rolled back under my car. "So, Mr. Goode, how was your night?" I asked.

"Zach," he said.

"What?"

"Call me Zach. Mr. Goode is too… formal," he explained from under the car.

"Okay, Zach, how was your night?" I asked again.

"It was okay," he said. I nodded. "Cammie, can I ask you a question?" He asked. I was surprised he called me Cammie instead of the usual Cameron.

"Sure, is it about Courtney?" I asked. He rolled out from underneath and stood up. He was in jeans and a white muscle shirt, both had grease on them.

"Kinda, you see, I'm not sure I still love her, you know? Like, since we haven't seen each other lately, I haven't really... thought about her much. Is that bad?" he asked. I think he just made my day. I thought for a moment.

"Not really. What, did something happen last night?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, nothing, I just..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should continue.

"It's okay, well, are the kids awake?" I asked. He nodded and went back under my car. I walked into the house to get attacked my two kids hugging me. Cassie and Sam wouldn't let me go. After a few minutes, they let go and explained how much they missed me. They also told me that Alicia was grounded, they didn't tell me why though.

The day went by quickly and at noon, Josh called me just to say hi. I didn't answer it, I only listened to the message. The kids are turning out to be great swimmers. At bedtime, I read _'If You Give a Pig a Pancake' _to Cassie.

She said, "I love you," to me before I left for Sam's room.

"I love you too, Cassie," I said and kissed her forehead. I read two chapters to Sam. He told me about how 'bad Courtney was at reading,' I smirked at the thought of Courtney reading in general.

"I like you a lot better than Courtney. She doesn't seem to like us much," he said.

"I like you too," I said smiling. He got under the covers and smiled.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Uncle Zach likes you better than her too," he said smiling even bigger. I was shocked and figured he just dreamed that happened. I kissed him goodnight too and he blushed. I turned the light off and walked over to Alicia's room. I watched as her and Zach hugged. I figured that she didn't need me to say goodnight, but I heard her ask where I was, and I took that as my cue to come in. Zach left us alone.

"Cammie, I don't want you to leave. I know I hated the idea of having a nanny at first, I thought you were going to try to be my mom, and I didn't like that. But you didn't try to be my mom, it kind of happened. I won't forget my mom, but I would really love it if you were my mom," she said and she gave me a hug. "I love you Cammie," she said into my shoulder.

"Thanks, Alicia, I love you too," I said and a tear slid down my face. She pulled away and smiled. We talked for a minute and when it was time for her to go to sleep, she asked me,

"Hey, could you put this on the bookshelf for me?" It was a photo album.

"Sure thing sweetie," I said and I kissed her forehead and walked out of her room to mine. I put my pajamas on and took my hair out of the bun. I haven't worn my hair down in a while, other than last night, so I wore it like that to take Alicia's photo album downstairs. As I put it on the shelf, a picture fell out. It was of Zach and the kids.

I decided to look through the pictures to figure out where that picture went. There were a lot of ones with Grace and Zach, Grace and her husband and the kids filled most of the later chapters. In the last five pages, the pictures were familiar. They were of us, Zach, the kids, and myself. There was one picture that made me smile the most. It was when Zach and I took the kids to see a movie that was showing in the park. I remember that I fell asleep and Sam was the one waking me up.

The picture was of me when I was asleep. I was leaning against Zach and he had his arm around me. He was smiling and looking at the camera. It was really cute, but then I heard footstep behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zach asked. My eyes went wide at his tone.

"I-um, I'm just looking at this photo album, it was in Alicia's room," I explained. He looked at the page.

"You aren't supposed to be looking through other people's things. It's an invasion of privacy," he said, taking the book from my hands. He didn't see the picture I was looking at, though.

"Zach, I didn't mean to—I just... why don't you want me to see it?" I asked. He looked at me, his face was unreadable.

"Because it's mine," he said.

"Wow, nice answer," I said quietly. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing my hand, putting the album on the couch, and he dragged me upstairs. We were on top of the stairs when I stopped.

"Zach, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day," I said. He looked up to the windows.

"You just had to do it didn't you!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back, but a little quieter.

"You're engaged, I had a girlfriend! You just—can't do that!" He yelled again.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why are you yelling at me?" I asked. He turned and paced in front of me. Then he exploded.

"You can't make a guy fall in love with you when you're engaged and he's in a relationship! That's just really… cruel! Why did you do it?" he asked, pleadingly. I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. He picked me up bridal style and ran into my room. He put me on my bed and he sat on it with me. Then he kissed me. It was short but really, really sweet.

"Why did you have to come here? Why did you have to take my focus off of Courtney and onto you? Why did you make me love you?" he whispered. I looked at him in disbelief. "Please, Cammie, will you marry me? I know you love the kids, I know you love living here, and I really hope you love me. Please, marry me?" He asked. I was so confused at this.

"But, what happened to Courtney?" I asked. He looked at his hands, probably thinking I didn't like him, and at this point, neither did I.

"Call Josh," he whispered.

"What?"

"Call Josh. Ask him about his business trip. Ask him about Courtney," he said and he looked at me again. "I like your hair that way," he added and walked out of my room. Of course, the first thing I did was cry. I didn't know why, but I just did. Once I got a grip, I called Josh.

_Cammie_/_**Josh**_

"**Hello?"** he answered. I heard another voice in the background, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"_Um, hey, it's Cammie,"_ I said. He shushed the other person.

"**Oh, Cammie, how's it going?"** he said.

"_I just had a few questions about your business trip."_

"**Um, okay, it was fine. I had a lot of, um, hands on booths to work in."** He laughed as if it were a joke.

"_Okay, was Courtney there?"_ I asked.

"**No, she's not here. Why would she be here?"** He said quickly. _Oh my God…_

"_She's there now, isn't she? Why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me!" _I said, to the sleaze bag I used to call my fiancé.

"Look, Cammie, to get back at you for losing the Brown, the COC asked me to make your life miserable, so I did. There were a few people who stuck up for you, Baxter, Sutton, and McHenery, so I had them fired too. To make you suffer more, I started sleeping with Courtney. Mostly to break your heart, but I really wanted to anyway, so it was a win-win. Have a nice life, Cameron," He hung up, laughing. I was so appalled, so disgusted, so... hurt, I started crying again. I now knew what was bothering Zach today. I now knew how I felt about Zach and Josh. I knew what I had to do.

I walked to Zach's room down the hall, still crying. I knocked on the door. When he opened it, I wrapped my arms around him and cried my heart out. He led me to his bed, and we laid down. I hugged him with all my might and cried into his shirt. When I finally looked at him, he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Zach, Josh and Courtney were..." I said, not wanting to finish the heart breaking words.

"I know, Gallagher Girl, I know," he said with a sad smile on his face. He rubbed circles on my back while I hugged him more.

"Yes," I said after a while.

"'Yes' what?" He said, smirking like he knew what it was, but he just wanted to hear me say it. I totally didn't mind.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love the kids, the house, and most of all, I love you," I said. He smiled and kissed me. This time, it was a love-filled, beautiful, long awaited kiss. Nothing bad happened, just kissing, talking, and more kissing. When we finally fell asleep, I dreamt of how much I loved my new life, with my new family.

**Epilogue 3****rd**** Person**

Zach and Cammie got married in May, on the day they met. Cassie was the flower girl and Sam was the ring bearer. Alicia, Bex, and Liz were the bride's maids. Jonas and Brad were groom's men, while Grant was the best man. About a year later, Zach and Cammie had a beautiful baby boy, named Matthew, after the kids' last name, and after Cammie's dad who died in the war.

The kids had their names changed from Matthews to Goode, and they call Cammie and Zach 'Mom and Dad.' Bex, Liz, and Macey got jobs at Blackthorne Insurance and after a few years, the COC declared bankruptcy.

Cammie, Zach, Alicia, Sam, Cassie, and Baby Matt lived together, happily ever after.

The End!

**Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first one-shot so please tell me how I did. I will update Getting over you soon, there will be about 3-5 more chapters until I'm finished. Thank you!**


End file.
